73rd (Kent Fortress) Searchlight Regiment, Royal Artillery
|allegiance= |branch= Territorial Army |type=Searchlight Regiment |role=Air Defence |size= Regiment |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= Battle of Britain The Blitz }} The 73rd (Kent Fortress) Searchlight Regiment was a volunteer air defence unit of Britain's Territorial Army (TA) from 1939 until 1955, at first as part of the Royal Engineers, later in the Royal Artillery. It served during the Battle of Britain and The Blitz. Origin The unit was first formed in April 1939 as part of the expansion of TA Anti-Aircraft (AA) defences under Anti-Aircraft Command before the outbreak of World War II. It was created by combining three existing AA Searchlight Companies of the Royal Engineers (RE): 322 and 347 AA Companies from 29th (Kent) AA Battalion, and 331 AA Company from 32nd (7th City of London) AA Battalion. It appears that 347 (Kent) Company was drawn from personnel of the three Electric Light and Works companies of the Kent Fortress Royal Engineers based at Northfleet, which gave its title to the new battalion:6 AA Division 1939 at British Military HistoryPlanck, p. 226.Monthly Army List, May 1939.AA Command 3 September 1939 at Patriot Files 73rd (Kent Fortress) Anti-Aircraft Battalion, Royal Engineers * HQ at Bexleyheath * 322 AA Company at Drill Hall, Horns Cross, Greenhithe * 331 AA Company at Bexleyheath * 347 (Kent) AA Company at Lamorbey House, Halfway Street, Sidcup On the outbreak of war on 3 September 1939, the battalion formed part of 29th (East Anglian) Anti-Aircraft Brigade in 6th Anti-Aircraft Division, responsible for the air defence of the Thames Estuary and the adjacent Kent and Essex shores. World War II In August 1940 the battalion, along with all other RE searchlight units, was transferred to the Royal Artillery (RA), becoming 73rd (Kent Fortress) Searchlight Regiment.73 S/L Rgt at RA 1939–45.Litchfield, pp. 107–9. By this time (the start of the Battle of Britain) it had been transferred within 6 AA Division to 56 Light AA Bde, which was responsible for the defence of airfields in SE England.6 AA Division 1940 at British Military History6 AA Division at RA 1939–45. The regiment continued to serve in AA Command during The Blitz and until it was placed in suspended animation in September 1944. Postwar When the TA was reconstituted in 1947, the regiment was reformed in the heavy anti-aircraft artillery role as 608th (Kent) (Mixed) Heavy Anti-Aircraft Regiment, RA ('Mixed' indicating that members of the Women's Royal Army Corps were integrated into the unit).592–638 Rgts RA at British Army 1945 on.[http://www.orbat.info/history/historical/uk/ta47.html Watson TA.] Anti-Aircraft Command was disbanded in 1955, and there was a major reduction in TA air defence units. 608 HAA Regiment was amalgamated with 458 (Kent) (Mixed) HAA Regiment and 564 (Kent) (Mixed) Light Anti-Aircraft/Searchlight Regiment (the former 29th AA Bn RE). The new regiment became 458 (Kent) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, with 608 HAA Rgt providing RHQ and S Batteries.444–473 Rgts RA at British Army 1945 on.564–591 Rgts RA at British Army 1945 on. Notes References * Norman E.H. Litchfield, The Territorial Artillery 1908–1988 (Their Lineage, Uniforms and Badges), Nottingham: Sherwood Press, 1992, ISBN 0-9508205-2-0. * C. Digby Planck, The Shiny Seventh: History of the 7th (City of London) Battalion London Regiment, London: Old Comrades' Association, 1946/Uckfield: Naval & Military Press, 2002, ISBN 1-84342-366-9. External sources * British Army units from 1945 on * British Military History * Orders of Battle at Patriot Files * The Royal Artillery 1939–45 * [http://www.orbat.info/history/historical/uk/ta47.html Graham Watson, The Territorial Army 1947.] Category:Military units and formations in Kent Category:Searchlight regiments of the Royal Artillery